


Monochrome Illusion

by yeolkim92ifah



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Illusions, Monochrome, Seduction, Temptation, dance, under the night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolkim92ifah/pseuds/yeolkim92ifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know which one was an illusion and which one was reality. Everything looked the same, except it was being monochrome and iridescent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome Illusion

I laid myself on top of green grass, putting my left arm under my head. The gentle night air went through my nose into my lungs. The works was pilling up, and sometimes I just wanted to run away from these workloads. Feeling relaxed, I looked straight into the dark night sky. A strips of a grey clouds floating in the sky, twinkling the stars behind in the distance. I brought my right hand upwards towards the sky, as if trying to reach those stars. But I was not. I pointed out my index finger and started to draw a kanji in the air. Someone name's kanji. Someone that always had been in my mind. Someone that I really wanted to be with me. Here, now, even if possible, forever.  
  
I pulled back my right arm and rested it on top of my stomach. Chuckled a little at the thought of her, I slowly breathed in and breathed out, and closed my eyes. I thought I would fall asleep, but I was not. The sight of her began to play inside of my head. The scene that always being played inside of my head. It was monochrome, although it was not vague. I remember every detail of those images.  
  
She was standing there, dancing in the centre with some of our colleagues. Sexy, suggestive, tempting, pretty, cute, seductive. I stared at her from afar, as I sipped my sake, admiring her body; how it was perfectly curved, her not-really-long legs but cute was exposed. She wore a tight black short and sleeveless black t-shirt with a red ribbon around her waist. Her hair was untied; she let it dropped down touching her bare shoulders as she danced along with the music that being played. It swayed everywhere, just like my heart, that swayed by her action. Her laugh was like a spell which could make my heart seemed stop for a while. My gaze never stopped to follow her every movement.  
  
She stopped dancing and turned her head around to meet my eyes. She did not seem to know that I was staring at her the whole time, because she was smiling beautifully to me. That adorable smile which had a certain meaning. That suggestive smile. That triumphant smile which somehow looked as if she was challenging me. I felt bothered, irritated, ached, but at the same time, it challenged me.  
  
She walked closer to my seat, and I put down my glass on the table in front of me. That devilish yet sexy smile still plastered on her face, until she stood in front of me. I could not help but smile back at her. All of sudden, she sat on my thighs and circling her hands around my neck. It was close, a little uncomfortable, yet pleasing. She brought her mouth to my right ear, whispered something, seductively. I did not really hear what she said. It overlapped with the footsteps of those who danced and the music was too loud. But it successfully sent a shiver down to my spine. Her low whispering voice, it was enough to turn me on.  
  
She backed off and gave that same smile again, that challenging smile, and tilted her head to the side with a raised eyebrow, as if asking for an agreement.  
  
This ached heart wanted to be played around with you. This ached heart was craving for you. This ached heart...  
  
She was definitely driving me crazy. I was sure my eyes filled with sparks of lust. And I even doubting she did not recognize that, giving the really short distance between the two of us.  
  
In the dim light, I pulled those slender shoulders of her closer to me. Held her tight, I wanted to convey everything through it. Come here, I called. I will play along with your tactics, I said. But no words were conveyed.  
  
I put my hand around her waist and touched her cheeks. Thumb brushing at her lips. Her pink, and plush lips. She did the same.  
  
I wanted to taste these lips.  
  
With that, I pulled her closer until we could feel each other's breath. She was hot, so was I. And our lips touched. I kissed her. She kissed me. Slowly, languidly. It felt so soft, and hot.  
  
Somehow, it felt like an illusion.  
  
Or not.  
  
I opened my eyes, and I found her lips on mine, kissing me languidly, exactly like that scene. She was on top of me. Her hairs sometimes tickled my neck. I tried to grasp the situation. It was not monochrome anymore. Oh, yes. I was lying on the grass, alone. But how, how she could find me here?  
  
Felt that there was no responds from me, she stopped the kiss and looked up straight into my eyes. This time there was no triumphant smile or challenging look. It was her usual smile, her usual adorable smile. Filled with feeling of longing and wanting mixed with a little lust in her eyes. It was very different. She bent down slowly. Left eye, right eye, down to nose, and then the corner of my mouth, she trailed a kiss. I frozen by her action, closing my eyes, letting her to do what she wanted.  
  
I took the initiative.  Grabbed her neck and put my fingers on her chin, I tilted her head and pulling her down into a kiss. Hard and passionate, rough yet sweet. Both of us closed our eyes, savouring each other's taste. She gave in easily, opening her mouth to let me shove my tongue inside her mouth. I sucked her upper lip, and she moaned appreciatively into my mouth. Her arms clutched my shirt, and I placed my arms around her waist. This was probably what both of us wanted.  
  
It was a silent night. Under the crescent moon, we, Sakurai and Kitagawa, melted together in each other's heart.  
  
And if these things were also an illusion, I wish that we would not wake up, even if the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing ‘His Butler, Everything’ I am back with, again, another one shot. School life is being an ass recently, and cannot continue to write. Sorry >


End file.
